


The Sionnach Chronicles

by BrutusDeagon, Sapperjoe85



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutusDeagon/pseuds/BrutusDeagon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapperjoe85/pseuds/Sapperjoe85
Summary: A collection of stories I authored or co-authored that are inspired by the Zootopia based DND game I play with BrutusDeagon and a few others. I'll try and make sure to mention anyone you may know as their characters are used. At the time of this first being published the first two chapters are also featured in BrutusDeagon's First Meetings Collaboration. I recommend you check it out and reach out to BrutusDeagon if you would like to include a first meeting chapter of your own.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Bearach 'The Grey'

**Author's Note:**

> One of the great things about a collaboration is the chance to work together with other authors to combine ideas and build a world together. I am probably wrong in this but I don't believe I've ever seen a collaboration put together like the one from Brutus's "First Meetings" or mine and captainkelrin's "Life Turns Right". Most collabs or co-author writings consist of one author writing one chapter and the other writing the next. In ours one author writes how their character acts and the other writes how their character responds. So you have two or more authors writing the same chapter together at the same time, every time. The dynamic that creates in the story makes it more fun to me and I would encourage anyone who's friends with a fellow author to give it a try and see what you come up with. And again, if I'm wrong about the above please let me know.

Brutus held little William in his arm while holding Andy’s paw with his left. The bounty hunters had found them again. His wagon was burning, his books turned to ash as well. A crunching sound from behind them caused them to run as fast as they could through the night. Anything to get away from that pig and his cronies. Fighting wasn’t an option. The other hunters could catch them.

“Daddy, slow down, please.” Andy cried as they ran.

He pulled them behind a tree and let William down so they could try to catch their breath before trying to run away again.

PANT

PANT

PANT

The noises began again and they began sneaking as well as they could.Not far away a fox was watching while unobserved himself.

“Come little ones!” He heard the voice call in a low whisper.

This one was good. His footfalls were quiet, but the little ones trailing him were not yet able to replicate his stealth. Nor was the one following them. Loud grunts of exertion followed their footsteps along with the occasional oink and threat.

“YA WON’T GET FAR DEMON! YA AND YER HELLSPAWN WILL ONLY DIE TIRED!”

_ “Amatuer.” _

He thought to himself, waiting in the bushes to the side of a clearing in front of a rockface. The panicked wolf being chased obviously didn’t know where he was going. The pig bounty hunter on his trail wasn’t much better. He listened as they grew closer and closer, until the wolf, along with three hybrid pups, burst through the bush and nearly slammed into the rockface. He quickly turned to try and get out of where he’d been cornered but it was no use. The pig came out of the bush shortly after and stopped just short of them, his sword up and pointed at their throats.

“I got yer now, demon.” He huffed out.

“Please! I’m no demon! Just let my children live, they’re innocent!”

“Ha! You expect me to allow those hellspawn to roam free? No, there’s no reward for them, I’ll put them out of their miserable existence along with you!” He raised his sword above his head, the wolf pulled his young under him in a vain attempt to keep them from harm.

The next sounds he heard were a meaty thunk and gurgling. He looked up to find the pig staring wide-eyed at them, an arrow through his throat. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Seemingly from nowhere, a hooded figure approached. The wolf stood and approached, his paw outreached to express his gratitude.

“Thank you kind sir. You hav- Whoa!” The moment the ranger had the wolf’s paw in his own he yanked him onto the ground and pulled his arms behind his back, tying them there. He then pulled one of his swords from its scabbard and held it to the back of the wolf’s neck.

“You have a bounty on your head. I collect whether you’re dead or alive, your choice.”

A pained whine came from the wolf as his body seemed to collapse. A sense of defeat coming over him. The bounty hunter pulled him to his feet and soon realized he’d made a mistake. A light flashed from the wolf’s paw and he felt himself thrown back, slamming into the rocks. Barely keeping his wits about him just enough to grab one of the pups still standing nearby. He put a dagger to his throat.

The wolf’s magical blast had broken his bonds and he turned in time to see one of his young ones grabbed by the strange… fox? The creature holding his child looked like a fox, but not one he’d ever seen before. His fur was a silver-grey and black, with orange piping along his throat and a white underlayer. That thought only caused him to pause for less than a second as he realized the threat he held to his young.

Brutus knew the fox had him where he wanted him. With Will as a hostage he could do nothing to stop him. The only thing left was to bargain and hope for the best. His power didn’t even kick in when he made his plea. He was just that emotional.

“Please!” He faced his palms down. “I’ll go with you, do whatever you want, just don’t hurt my children, I beg you.”

There was a long pause as the two mammals stared each other down.

Then the blade dropped.

Confusion showed on the foxes features as he realized this mammal was not what was advertised. Sure he had magic at his clawtips but he was just trying to survive. He wanted to protect his children. This wolf was being persecuted for being alive. The fox knew how that felt. He cursed under his breath as he remembered the poster he had in his pack.

_ Wanted: Rogue caster. Demon Spawn. Warlock. _

_ Black wolf clad in leather passing himself off as a bookseller. Observed using magic to cause harm indiscriminately without thought for the lives of those around him. Is believed to have two apprentices of very young age. They do not matter. Bring him to justice dead or alive. 500 gold piece reward. _

These pups were his. Neither seemed to be dangerous and one was just a toddler. How could they say kits didn’t matter? In that instant the todd made up his mind.

“Backtrack on your path for ten minutes then turn south. It’ll put them off your trail while I lead the others north.”

Brutus nodded and started walking back along his own tracks only pausing to say a quiet, “Thank you.”

He watched as they disappeared in the treeline, in his heart he hoped they made it. The next thing he hoped for was the feeling in his limbs- AAAAHHHHHH! There it is! He thought as his appendages all tingled painfully at once.

…

Two years had passed since that fateful day. The fox had moved on and left the guild. It was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. He spent a year as a mercenary for a small kingdom. They combined their traditional army with the unconventional skills their mercenaries brought to defeat larger armies and kingdoms. Eventually the kingdom fell to their own selfish greed.

He continued to move on, using his plunder and pay to sustain him for nearly a year. Then one day, as he passed through a village, he heard a familiar voice.

"We leave in three days, be sure to have your belongings ready. Thank you Esmeralda, we'll see you then."

"Well."

The black wolf’s ears perked towards the voice suddenly coming from beside him. A cloaked figure sat upon the rails of a wagon to be his height. Beneath the hood a face he never thought he'd see again.

"I see they haven't made you into a rug yet."

“You.” Brutus stated flatly. “I thought the guild had finally figured out the poster was phony.”

His eyes were red with a mixture of exhaustion and emotion. One paw was resting on a battered mace hanging on his belt, while the other was palm up facing the fox.

“I don’t have much to lose this time. If you try to take me, I will fight to kill.” He warned.

The fox held his paws up in a disarming manner and spoke calmly. “You have nothing to fear from me. I left the guild over a year ago.”

“Oh, well then I suppose I ought to introduce myself.” The wolf said visibly relaxing. “Brutus Blackfur, bookseller and soon to be master of a traveling caravan of fellow traders. My mate should be around here somewhere. I think she’d like you.”

He used his height to his advantage as he looked around for her.

“Somehow I doubt that. I assume she has your proteges with her?” He asked.

“The boys?” His face fell and he looked as though he wanted to cry but couldn’t. “Somebody caught up to us. Their mother sent hired killers after us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The fox said, sounding sincere.

Brutus shook his head sadly. “Selena was always a crazy vixen. That used to be part of her appeal.” He then looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Listen, if anybody asks, it was bandits, alright? Nobody needs to know I actually know a warlock that deals with demons.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He jumped down from his perch and landed in front of Brutus. “Well, best of luck to you and your mate.” He turned to leave.

“What do you do now if you aren’t in the guild anymore?” He spit out as it came to him.

The vision of that arrow from across the clearing was stuck in his mind. If this mammal was still that good then he could be a valuable member of his new group.

He paused for a moment as he considered the question before answering. “I survive.”

“Wouldn’t you rather live? Surviving all by yourself with no one to talk to is not exactly a good time in my opinion.” He looked over the weapons of the fox and the ease with which he carried them. “I could use somebody to help me with my pathetic guards. They could get lost in a two street town.”

“You want me to join your caravan? How would the rest of your group feel about a former bounty hunter and mercenary joining their ranks? How would your mate feel?” He wanted to get a feel for what he may be facing before committing to go along.

“In a word, safer.” He looked more and more pleased with this idea. “Most of them agreed to join me because I hired guards to help keep them safe from bandits and monsters. With somebody as experienced as you in charge of them I might be able to keep them in line.”

He thought the offer over in his mind. It had been a long time since he’d been a part of a group that wasn’t trying to stab him in the back or just use him as a pawn. With some reluctance, he decided to accept the offer.

“Alright, count me in.”

Brutus tossed him a leather coin purse. It was heavy with coins.

“You have three days to get whatever supplies you might need and there should be enough for a wagon and a hauling beast.” He smiled for the first time. “Don’t be late. What do I call you anyway?”

“Bearach, Bearach ‘The Grey’.” The wolf’s smile broadened.

“Welcome aboard.”


	2. Bring the Fading Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the start of a relationship that randomly popped up while playing our DND game. Brutusdeagon created this character and I was allowed to create her background based on the role he'd chosen for her in game. I used a fair bit of artistic liberty to mold the world to fit the story.

It isn't always easy to entertain one's interests and hobbies. Especially if that interest is magic. 

For Sophia Fiontar, it was especially difficult when her parents discouraged such practices. Ranting about the evils of magic users and their wicked nature. Add her siblings on top of that and you've got quite the depressing lack of things to do. Her one escape was her brother, Gerald. As a member of the city guard he often received word of new arrivals very quickly. He’d then send word to Sophia if he heard there were any magic users amongst them. It was on one such occasion, when she was hidden away in the town library, that her brother found her pouring over books and taking notes. 

“I see you’re still hiding from mother.” Gerald remarked, having startled her.

Sophia nearly dropped the pen in her paw as she jumped in her seat. She turned and glared at her brother as he smiled at her, silently laughing.

“Just as you keep your secret from father, I keep mine from mother.” She replied, returning to her notes. “What brings you here brother?”

“Oh I just thought my dear little sister would like to know of the caravan that just arrived.” He smiled when her ears twitched and turned towards him. “A paladin and a ranger brought in some outlaws. Not surprisingly, the paladin was quite forthcoming with information. He says their leader is a warlock.” His smile grew when she stopped writing. No doubt her eyes widened at the news. “And his mate is a witch.” Gerald found himself pressed back and nearly falling. His sister had jumped up into her seat and twirled around, her face now pressed into his.

“Where are they?!”

Some time later.

Sophia quickly walked up the hill to the area the caravan had set up. She stopped for a moment to admire the finely crafted wagons they traveled in. Ornately decorated and fashioned so they served as both home and store. The wagons themselves were sized for tigers but the largest occupants amongst them were wolves. Without hesitation, she walked to the entrance of the first tent tethered to the wagon with a sign ‘Fortune teller’.

She slipped into the dark area and waited for her eyes to adjust. As she blinked away the darkness a voice called out to her. 

“Come child, and all shall be revealed.” The voice had age within it. Sophia felt as though her grandmother had called from beyond the grave to speak to her one last time. As her eyes adjusted, she found herself in a room shrouded with black, a table in the middle with an elderly jackal sat. The soul source of light, a purple candle in the middle of the small table. 

“I wanted to ask-” She was cut off as the jackal waved a paw through the air, motioning towards a wooden box with a few coins inside. “Oh! Of course.” She deposited a generous amount and took a seat at the table, her notebook clutched in her arms. Till now the jackal had sat with her head bent forward, a cowl covering her face. Once Sophia was seated, the jackal raised her head, revealing milky white eyes that seemed to glow in the candle’s light. She held out a single boney paw.

“Take my hand.” Sophia looked at the hand for a moment before speaking.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to ask-” She was cut off once more as the old jackal spoke.

“Take my hand and all shall be revealed.”

Hesitantly, Sophia reached forward and placed her smaller paw in the jackals. The old fortune teller’s boney fingers wrapped around her padless paw and she had a brief glimpse of the angel of death coming to take her away. No sooner than the thought had crossed her mind the old jackal chuckled.

“Not for a while child.” As if she knew what Sophia was thinking. “Tell me, what is it you desire?”

“Knowledge, knowledge of magic.” She answered softly.

“Ah, you seek the arcane. You will find the knowledge you seek here. Look to the caravan master and his mate. They have much knowledge to share. But knowledge is not what your heart truly desires. You desire understanding. To study is to gain knowledge but not understanding. To understand magic you must have it in your blood.”

“But my family carries no magic blood within us.” Sophia said disappointingly. It was a fact she’d come to accept.

“Perhaps, but there are other ways to gain the understanding you seek.”

“How?” 

Sophia watched as the milky orbs of the fortune teller began to glow in the low light. When she spoke, her voice echoed from all around them.

“This world is formed in two, the light and the dark. Those who are seen and those who are hidden. Seek out The Grey, the one who travels in the light unseen, and bring forth the Fading into the light.” 

No sooner than she’d spoken the last word, the presence that Sophia had felt was gone. The jackal’s hand slipped from hers and the old fortune teller slumped in her seat. From behind one of the curtains, a young coyote stepped out and to the fortune teller’s side. Sophia watched as he checked to make sure she was okay and after being reassured that she was fine, Sophia left.

Once he was certain she was gone, the coyote turned his attention back to the fortune teller.

“What did you see, Esmerelda?” The jackal smiled and looked to where Sophia had left.

“A future, Daxter, a future with hope.”

Sophia spent the remainder of the day wandering amongst the caravan. She spoke to the small cat paladin her brother had mentioned and agreed that he did talk too much but that his heart was in the right place. A wolf warrior who seemed troubled about many things but did his best to hide it. A taller than average raccoon, who strummed a lovely tune as villages walked by. She even came upon a rabbit who was a sorcerer, but was still learning and didn’t have much besides a smelly healing solution to share.

It was when she came to the next to last wagon that she found some answers. There she found books for sale that she’d never seen before. Old and ancient, many in languages she’d never dreamed of. While she worked her way through a pile, she didn’t notice the presence that approached from behind her. 

“Would you like some help?” A female voice offered.

Sophia turned to find the strangest bunny she’d ever seen. Her ears were long but pointed, her muzzle was longer and more pointed than any bunny she’d ever seen and she was easily taller than any bunny Sophia had ever seen. The most peculiar feature was surely her fur pattern. A brilliant red with cream underbelly that was unlike anything Sophia had seen on a bunny before. She didn’t realize she’d been rudely silent until the strange bunny spoke again.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” She asked, patiently enduring the scrutiny.

Sophia blinked as she regained her composure. “Y-yes, sorry, um, I’m looking for books about magic.” 

“Oh we have plenty of those, is there a subject you wanted to focus on?”

The two conversed over varying subjects of magic, shared introductions and Sophia learned the strange bunny was the witch her brother had spoken of. Eventually, the topic of the fortune teller came up.

“I saw you leaving Esmerelda’s. Did you get the prediction you wished for?” Dielyelah, the strange red rabbit asked.

Sophia had a distant look as she considered the words that had been spoken to her. With hesitation, she answered.

“I don’t know. I got the answer to my question, but…” She trailed off.

“...You got more than you expected?” Diel ventured. To which Sophia slowly nodded. “Would you like to share what she said? Maybe I can help?”

“She said that I should find the one who travels between the light unseen. That I will bring the fading into the light. That I should seek the grey.” Diel’s eyes widened and her ears perked, going unnoticed by Sophia as she stared intently into the distance. “But how can anyone walk in the light and go unseen? As soon as they step in the light they become visible. And what fading could she be talking about?”

“Wait here.” Diel left Sophia and went to the other side of the awning that came off the wagon, there she spoke animatedly to a large black wolf. Sophia watched as he turned to regard her curiously, before approaching with Diel.

“Sophia, this is my mate, Brutus.”

“Hello Sophia. Diel tells me you are looking for the grey?” Brutus asked. “And she said ‘fading’?”

“The fortune teller said too, yes.” Brutus and Diel shared a glance before Brutus stepped to the side and pointed towards the last wagon in the caravan and the canvas tent connected to it.

“Go to that tent and speak with the mammal inside. Tell him I sent you, that you are looking for the grey.” Brutus instructed.

Sophia leaned around to see where he was pointing. The last wagon of the caravan, the only one she hadn’t visited. It was built and looked the same as the others, but it was only painted a deep green. The ornate carvings were not accented or decorated, in a word, it was plain. 

“Who is he?” She asked, looking back to Brutus.

The black wolf looked back to the tent for a moment, contemplating his words carefully. When he did turn back to face her, he had a smile on his lips.

“He is many things for many different mammals, but for you, I suppose he'll be more.”

Neither Brutus or Diel would say more on the matter, only that he would have her answers, not even giving the mammal’s name. She stood outside the tent’s entrance, a single flap pulled over, and pondered if this was a good idea or not. With a deep breath, she gathered her courage, and stepped into the breach. 

She found the inside to be much like the fortune teller’s, dark. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness a voice reached her ears.

“State your business?”

The voice struck her as soft and strong, lost and hopeless all in one. Her eyes were finally adjusting to the low light of two candles on either side, she still didn’t see anyone else in the tent with her. 

“Brutus sent me, he said you could help me.” She said as she looked around the dark tent. Her ears swiveled in every direction as she stepped closer to the center.

“What is it you need help with?” The voice seemed to move around the space she was in and be in one place at the same time.

“I-I’m looking for the grey.” Silence, she heard the rustling of cloth, as though someone had removed a coat. The voice was moving again.

“For what purpose?”

“The fortune teller-”

“Esmerelda.”

“Yes! She said I should seek the grey so I can have an understanding of magic!”

Laughter echoed around the inside of the tent. “That is one subject the grey can not help you in. What else did the old gypsy tell you?”

Sophia closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to remember everything that was said.

“She said, the world is formed in two, both light and dark. Those who are seen and unseen. Seek out the Grey, the one who travels unseen and bring forth the fading into the light.” When she could recall no more, she opened her eyes and gasped when two red orbs seemed to float in front of her. She felt as though they were boring into her soul as they focused on her. 

“Reach out your hand, and bring the fading into the light.” 

Sophia shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Reach out your hand.” The voice said once more and she did so. 

As soon as her arm was fully extended she felt another, larger paw grasp her own. She had just enough time to process the feel of pads when whatever had taken a hold of her began to take shape. A paw with fur that stood on end as it took shape and then laid back down. Starting at her paw she was able to makeout another, larger black paw which went up to an arm and soon she was able to see an entire mammal standing before her. She stood in awe as a fox seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Completely naked. Something she hadn’t noticed yet.

“I am Bearach ‘The Grey’,” the fox said, bowing to kiss the top of her paw, “at your service, lady…”

“S-S-Sophia Fiontar.”

“Lady Fiontar.” He raised back to his full height.

“H-how did-” She started, but was cut off.

“Oh the voice?” He held up a necklace in his other paw. “A trinket taken off a dead mage after a battle.”

“No not that! How were you invisible?!”

“Simple, I’m a fading fox.” Bearach explained, causing Sophia to tilt her head.

“A what?” Bearach smirked. 

“A fading fox, I can fade in and out of whatever environment I’m in, allowing me to disappear.” He turned and started walking to the other side of the tent.

“How do you-Whoa you’re naked!” To which he simply shrugged.

“Yes I am.”

“Why? Why are you naked?” She asked, shielding her eyes, even though she’d turned her back to him.

“It’s my fur that allows me to fade in and out. If I’m wearing clothes then it doesn’t work. You can turn around now.”

She slowly turned and peaked through her fingers. He’d pulled two chairs from somewhere without her hearing and also put pants on but nothing else. He invited her to sit with a gesture, and she cautiously accepted.

“Would you like a drink?” He offered once she was seated, retrieving two cups and a bottle of water.

“Yes please.” As he poured their drinks she was able to get a good look at him. He was slightly shorter than the normal red foxes she’d seen. His ears were red with dark tips and that red seemed to flow in a stream down the sides of his head and along the side of his white underbelly. His back and top of his head were a grey mixed with black but his tail had a solid black stripe down the top which ended in a black tip.

"So tell me, why did you go to the gypsy?" He asked, handing her a cup and sitting across from her. 

"I wanted to ask who in the caravan could teach me about using magic. My family's bloodline is bare of magic users. So all I can do is study it in the hope of creating my own."

"So you asked for directions and she sent you to me instead." He took a sip.

"Sort of, she said to speak to the caravan master and his mate, which I did. And they sent me to you."

"The Grey."

"Exactly! And I brought you into the light! Does that mean I'll understand magic now?" She asked excitedly. Bearach leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"No." Her ears fell. "I did that for dramatic effect. I can tell you what she said means but I need to ask you something first."

Sophia leaned in expectantly. 

"What did she look like when she told you this?"

Sophia felt goosebumps on her arms as she recalled the experience. Telling Bearach everything she could remember. When she was finished, she looked at him expectantly. She found him considering her seriously with his eyes, eyes the color of an ocean blue. She resisted the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. 

"What she gave you was a riddle." He explained. "One that very few can decipher the true meaning of."

"And you can?" She asked, to which he nodded.

"Me and my kind. You desire an understanding of magic. Knowledge can tell you what magic can do and how to use it but only with true understanding can you properly control it."

"But to understand it I would need it in my blood." She said discouragingly. 

"Not necessarily." To which she perked up. "You merely need a connection."

"How?"

"For fading foxes the world is divided into two. The light, those who are seen like yourself and the dark, my kind which remain hidden. I walk among the seen but hide what I am to remain unseen."

"So how does that relate to me?" Sophia asked. She could tell he was hesitant to answer.

"When one of our kind is able to breed with a different species," Sophia's eyes widened, "the offspring will always inherit the fading traits. But will look like the other parent. We call this bringing the fading into the light. Meaning they don't have to hide as we do. What Esmeralda was telling you was that if you had children with me that they would be your connection that you would need to have an understanding of magic."

Several minutes passed as Sophia contemplated this new information, staring at the empty space away from him. 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked without looking at him.

"You don't."

After a few more seconds, she gathered her things and left. Only saying thank you as she paused at the door. Bearach assumed she didn't believe him and waited a few minutes before redressing. He stuck his head out and looked around, just to be sure she was gone. He made his way to the fortune teller’s tent, having to wait for the two customers who were there to leave. It allowed him time to think on what he wanted to say once he saw her. As soon as they were gone he went inside and sat across from blind jackal.

“It is not often that a ranger wishes to know his fate.”

“I already know my fate.”

“Do you?” He didn’t answer right away.

“Why did you send the girl to me?”

“I did not send her.” Esmerelda smiled and shook her head. “And do not presume that she was chosen for you.” Bearach frowned, he did not like being used as a pawn.

“Next time you speak to the gods, tell them to mind their own business.” He said with malice, feeling anger beginning to boil in his blood.

“Careful Bearach Sionnach, the huntress smiles upon you now but do not bring her ire down upon your head.” She warned.

“Why me? Of all my kind that may or may not remain I live the most dangerous life possible.”

The jackal nodded. “Indeed you did. It is because of that that you are the best suited, for you are the one who lives in the light unseen.”

Bearach left the tent after that, frustrated that he was being used by Artemis in some game of hers. He left the caravan and went into the city, wandering the streets as he pondered the day’s events. As his anger slowly subsided, he found himself in a part of the town he wasn’t familiar with. Looking around, he found himself standing at the entrance to a small temple. A temple dedicated to Artemis. In a town of mostly prey, it was rare to find such a place dedicated to a huntress. Perhaps that would explain the vines which grew along the outside walls and the unkept entrance. Bearach walked up the dusty steps and entered into the large open area that consisted of the interior. In the center stood a single statue of a female wolf with a bow and pet owl. The common depiction of the goddess Artemis. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring into the neutral expression carved into stone. He didn’t know why, but he felt he should leave an offering. He’d never done so before and didn’t know what would suffice. So he pulled his most valued coin from his purse and the best arrow from his quiver and laid them at the huntress’ feet.

It was dusk when he returned to the caravan. The villagers had mostly left and the traveling merchants were packing things away and closing their stalls. He made his way past the others and to the back of his own wagon to climb the stairs and end his day. As he rounded the side he found the same bunny doe with blue eyes, black fur and brown spots on her face from earlier waiting for him on his steps. He would later learn the brown spots were called freckles but that night, he learned they weren't limited to just her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Brutus had a bunny barmaid go missing and the guards were looking for her. As a joke, I said she would have spent the night with Bearach. Brutus played it differently so that it was Sophia who stayed with Bearach instead and one of the guards looking for the missing barmaid was Gerald, Sophia's brother. Sophia is now a permanent fixture in our game. 
> 
> Included in this chapter is Sophia, Gerald, Esmeralda, Daxter and Brutus who belong to BrutusDeagon. The paladin belongs to captainKelrin from ff.net and yes he really is an obnoxious big mouth in game. The wolf warrior belongs the FirnenOne. The raccoon barb belongs to crawful. The bunny sorcerer belongs to EliteShade. The bunnyfox hybrid witch Dielyelah belongs to Sandsstill on ff.net.


	3. Her Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter that came to mind. This time telling events after Sophia and Bearach talked from Sophia's point of view.

After leaving the ranger's tent, Sophia walked quickly back to the town library. Desperate to discover if everything he'd said was true or not. She spent hours upon hours, scouring through the town’s meager collection to try and find the truth. What is a fading fox? Are they actually real? Or was he just trying to get a quick taste of bunny? If that was the case, was everyone there going along with it? It would mean the fortune teller had sent her there and that Dielyelah and Brutus had as well. Finding nothing, she was forced back on her own knowledge. 

Could a mammal make themselves invisible using a magic spell? Absolutely. Were mammals born with the natural ability to do so? A harder pill to swallow without any evidence. Especially when it came from strangers. With a sigh she leaned back in the over sized chair, pulling her legs underneath her to get more comfortable. As she pondered her predicament, her mind began to wonder and soon she was taken back to a dark tent with a-

"Sophia!" A voice called, pulling her from the impromptu day dream.

"Back here Gerald." She answered, directing her brother to her. A couple seconds later and she saw him round the corner in search of her. "Over here." She said thirdly.

When Gerald saw her his eyes widened by several sizes. Not so much at her, but rather the mountain of books she had stacked around her. It was as if she had built a miniature castle of papers.

"Bloody hells Sophie," he said as he walked closer, "I haven't seen you this deep since, well, since ever. I guess you found that warlock and witch I told you about." He smiled down at her, only to frown when he saw the way she stared into the distance. "Or didn't you?"

"I found them and they were most helpful." She said blandly.

Gerald spread his arms slightly to the side with an expression of uncertainty. "Okay, so why do you look so disappointed then?"

"Have you ever heard of a fading fox before?" She asked as her features changed to curiosity. 

Gerald looked at her with uncertainty as she shifted the conversation. He tilted his head to the side and was about to ask why when a memory was triggered. 

"Come to think of it, yes, I have. A couple of years ago some trackers or hunters were traveling through at Nina's Inn. Jarvis and I were there to break up a fight or something but it had already stopped by the time we got there. Nina offered us a drink so we stayed for a while. As we waited for our drinks, I overheard them talking about a fading fox they had cornered or trapped, only for it to vanish into thin air." He looked up from his musings to see Sophia staring at him wide eyed. "What does that have to do with the magic users?"

"I, I saw a fortune teller in the caravan. She told me to find a fading fox and he could give me an understanding of magic."

Gerald scoffed, amused. "I would think you had all the understanding you needed in all these books." He said, waving a hand around the room. 

"That's the thing." She shook her head in disagreement. "All the magic users I've spoken to have said the same thing. Knowledge is learned but understanding comes from within. The only way to gain understanding is to have magic within you."

"So, how exactly is this, fox, supposed to give you understanding?" Gerald asked, his brows bunched together with concern. 

Sophia knew she had to choose her next words carefully. Gerald was good at keeping her secrets but this was something the protective brother in him might not be able to overlook.

"The fortune teller said I had to bring the fading into the light." She answered, using the same cryptic phrase she'd been told. Gerald's concern shifted into confusion. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Sophia thanked whatever gods truly existed for the opening, and her brother's dimwit at times. She raised her paw and gestured to the mountain around her. 

"None of these books could tell me." A truth to hide a lie of omission.

Gerald hummed and looked at her small fortress of knowledge. "Yes, I suppose the fortune teller could have been pulling your leg just to make you come back and spend more coin." He suggested. 

Sophia released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her brother mistook it for a sigh of resignation. 

"Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." He turned and went to the front of the library, fully expecting her to follow because, what choice did she really have?

As the two made their way through the city, Sophia couldn't help but wonder if she was missing the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to gain the insight into magic that she'd always desired. Would it be so bad if she had a stranger's child, a child she could surely call her own? He did say the child would look like the other parent. She could always play it off as an accident with another rabbit. Some handsome traveling rogue who was just passing through and took advantage of some innocent local girl with false promises of love and desire. Not really the type that interested her but it wouldn't be the first time it happened to one of the females in her family. She just needed an opening to get away from Gerald. And soon, she found one. Sophia quickly ran ahead of her brother, calling out to another doe in the distance. 

“Olivia!” The tricolored doe in question turned to the sound. Her black and grey face swiveling around her white neck, following her ears till she found the source of the familiar voice.

“Sophia!” She quickly ran up and wrapped her friend in a hug.

Sophia likewise returned the warm embrace, whispering into her friend’s ear. “Invite me to spend the night.” She pulled back from the hug to look her friend in the face, giving her the best pleading look she could muster. Olivia looked to Gerald just as he stepped up beside them.

“Oh, um, Sophia, it’s been forever since we spent time together. Why don’t you come stay with me tonight and we can catch up?” Olivia offered with a nervous smile. The two had been thick as thieves when they were growing up, only going their separate ways when Olivia married and moved to the other side of the city.

“That would be wonderful.” Sophia said, pouring every ounce of gratitude she could into her words. “Gerald, please let mother know I’ll be with Olivia, I’ll see you all tomorrow, bye now.” She waved as she walked with Olivia in the opposite direction of her brother, who was now watching them leave with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head as they continued walking, making his own way home.

Looking over her shoulder, Olivia made sure Sophia’s brother was well out of earshot before speaking to her friend.

“You’re not really spending the night with me, are you?” She asked in a conspiratorial tone. Sophia shook her head with a frown.

“I’m sorry Olly, I needed an excuse to get out of my brother’s sights.” She explained.

“That’s okay, just don’t wait too long to see your old friend.” Olivia said with a smile. To which Sophia replied by hugging her friend’s arm. The two walked a little ways together, simply holding hands and enjoying the chance to be together again. “So why did you need to get away from him?”

“Well…” Sophia began telling her friend the story of seeing the fortune teller and everything that transpired afterwards. Olivia listened as her friend explained everything. Only interrupting at the point where Sophia explained the fox had revealed himself completely in the fur.

“He was completely naked?” She asked, to which Sophia nodded.

“Did you see how big he was?” Causing Sophia to gawk at her friends brashness. It was strange as they were both shy when talking about sex before Olivia married.

“Ah! Olivia!”

“What?”

“No I did not see how big he was.” She whispered, scared someone may over hear her.

Olivia shrugged in mild disappointment. “Just thought I’d ask. But if you’re asking my advice I say go for it.”

Sophia looked at her friend with wide eyes, surprised by her advice.

“From what you’ve told me he sounds like he might be a nice guy. If he wanted to be with you he probably could have told you what you wanted to hear to encourage you to sleep with him. Instead, it sounds like he was kind of discouraging you or at least make it your choice. If what he says is true, you’ll get what you want. A connection to magic that you couldn’t get otherwise as well a child that no one would think the wiser of. Believe me, having a child will change your entire outlook on life. It may be worth it in just that regard. If, worse case scenario, he lied and the child is an obvious hybrid you’ll always be welcome to stay with me and Reggy.” Olivia squeezed her friend close.

Sophia squeezed her friend back and the two said goodbye. Olivia, traveling back across the city to her home and Sophia, making her way back to the caravan. Where she found the ranger’s wagon empty and sat upon the steps to await his arrival, just as dusk was approaching.

**Author's Note:**

> Featured in this chapter is my DND character Bearach(Bay-rock) 'The Grey' Sionnach and BrutusDeagon's Brutus Deagon, caravan master and warlock.


End file.
